leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xyclone010/Ahri Rework
' Ahri' is a champion in League of Legends. She is currently get reworked in the upcoming patch. Ahri is always in a state where she is considered too safe when Q and E was strong; or too reliant when W and R was strong. From my opinion, however, her passive is also a problem. It is too simple and provide no counterplay. Although I cannot think of any W that would best fit her, these changes may help increase her status in the Field of Justice. Abilities |leveling2 = }} Note: *Fox Fire is damage on collision. This make sure that Ahri movement will not be limited too much just to preserve her fires. *Soul Fire has larger range and can be easy be wasted. Make sure you gain your third fire when an enemy champion near you. *Gaining 3 Fox Fire transform these 3 to Soul Fire. Any addition fire during the 2 seconds cooldown does not automatically transform to soul fire. *Maximum 3 Fires. Ahri sends an orb of arcane energy in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies it passes through, then pulls it back, dealing true damage to all enemies it passes through on the way to her current location. |description2 = Each pass can trigger the passive, max one fire per pass. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Note: *Change mana cost to 70. *Reduce range to 800. *Is the quickest way to get fires. Whenever her fires becomes soul fire, Ahri is thirst. Thirst: Gain movespeed for 1 second. Reset Thirst if Ahri hit an enemy champion with a Soul Fire. |description2 = Gain Thirst. For 4 seconds, Ahri gains one fire every second. After 4 seconds, if Ahri is Thirst, she is slowed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Note: *The Thirst upon activation is only one cooldown. *Because Soul Fire has a cooldown on its own, W passive indirectly depends on Soul Fire cooldown (2). *However, you can trigger Thirst twice, once by W active, another by the Soul Fire Transformation. Fires autotarget charmed target within 800 range of Ahri. |description2 = Ahri blows a kiss in a line, stop when hit the first enemy. The kiss charms and slows the target by 65% while its MR is reduced. |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = }} Note: *Reduce Duration by 0.25 second *Reduce Cooldown to 10. *The passive increase both Fox Fire and Soul Fire range to 800. Ahri dashes in the direction of the cursor and fires up to three energy bolts that each pursue one of her nearest visible enemies, dealing magic damage. Each enemy can only be hit by one bolt at a time. In the next 10 seconds, this spell is replaced by Rush. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 450 }} Ahri dashes in the direction of the cursor and enhance Ahri next basic attack to deal bonus magic damage. This ability cooldown is reduced by 30% everytime Ahri Fire hit a target. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 300 }} }} Note: The Spirit Rush is more powerful, however Rush is more spammable. Try to reduce the cooldown as much as you can. Gameplay Ahri gameplay now is all around Ahri's fire. Her passive allows Ahri to sustain in lane but also very boring. Hitting as many Q as you can to heal. Hitting E is somewhat punishment because it breaks the 3/9 pattern and only add 1 charge. This seems so wrong. My new passive compliment hitting enemy champion both with Q and E. However, it also zone you from your minions a bit, to keep the fire you created. The new Fox Fire-Soul Fire becomes a minigame between Ahri and enemies. When Ahri gets 2 Fires, she becomes more aggressive because she know she can trigger Thirst twice very quickly or burst you down with E and 3 Fires. Now, hitting E in the correct moment also crucial. Gains 2 or 3 Fire and hit the enemy champion with a charm guarantee a burst of damage from the fires while Ahri heals. However, hit E with no fire make it a very weak attack without the Q followup. A combo suggested would be: Hitting the enemy with Q to gains 2 Fire and wait. Then use W for 2 seconds of Thirst, during which try to hit with your E. If your E, your current fire auto target the target, plus one from the E and 2 new fires from the follow up Q. A safer but also allow the enemy to prepare is to W then E. This does not require you to gets any fire before that. And it also less punishing because hit E, you can not thirst, not hit E and you still gets the bonus movespeed from the 2nd Thirst. However, watchout for the self-slow. The R nerf is to reduces Ahri safety. Ahri power is reduced mostly because she can use her 3 dash to escape any fight. In this version, she is required to create new fires to reduce ultimate. So use R R2 W can make up the old R, but it allow the enemy to catch up. In fight, this version enhanced her combat skill. The change from 3 bolt to basic attack damagedo a lot of thing. * Nerf the new spammable R2. * Reduce burst damage * Reduce RNG element. With the new passive, Ahri is somewhat punished if her fires does not hit the right target. So R2 would reduces the risk. Her W also try to reduce the RNG element while also require more time to do its full damage. Using W means your combo is more accuracy and only depends on timing, but it takes more time to do it. Reason Other than gameplay, lore is also a component makes this kit. Ahri new lore said she try not to eat soul, but she cannot resist because of her thirst. I apply this idea to both Passive and W. The idea is also inspired from Vlad Q interaction. There is small window open when 3 fire is lit. Her thirst call. The move speed tells her crazy need for a new soul, and the heal describe the souls that Ahri gets. The slow from her W also apart of this. Category:Custom champions